The present invention relates to electrometallurgical and welding processes, and more specifically, to electroslag remelting and surfacing apparatus.
The invention may be used for producing ingots of ferrous and non-ferrous metals, in particular, of high-alloy steels and alloys, as well as for surfacing flat and cylindrical articles of various configuration.
The invention is particularly applicable for the production of bimetallic parts, by applying electroslag surfacing technique on elements or parts, such as shafts, rolls, rods, etc., wherein said parts have a relatively small diameter and considerable length, and the deposited layer composition provided on the surface thereof is different from that of the base metal. The invention may be used also in reclamation surfacing of various elements or parts, where the deposited layer properties are similar to those of the base metal. In particular, the proposed apparatus may be used for reclamation and for providing wear-resistant surfacing of rolls, such as those employed in rolling mills.